Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing for use in a system in which one apparatus is connected to other apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
When various processes are executed in an environment where a plurality of apparatus are available, it has hitherto been conventional that the user selects the apparatus suitable for each of various processes to be executed, and instructs the selected apparatus to execute the corresponding process.
In the case of printing information created by a computer, for example, if the computer is connected to a plurality of printers through a network or the like, the user can operate the computer to instruct or designate the printer from which data is to be output, so that the data is printed by the specified printer.
The above related art has however had a problem that if the specified apparatus cannot execute the instructed process at all, or completely, because of some failure or deficiency of any function, the process instructed cannot be achieved as intended by the user.
For solving such problem, it has been required for the user to confirm the result of the process and to instruct the same process or an additional process again to another apparatus if the original result is unsatisfactory.
Further, even when there is another apparatus which is more suitable for achieving the intended process than the apparatus instructed by the user, the process can be executed only by the apparatus instructed by the user.